


Queenpin

by blackjacktheboss, chasexjackson



Series: mob au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasexjackson/pseuds/chasexjackson
Summary: an au in which Annabeth is a mob boss and Percy is her ocean photographer boyfriend.





	Queenpin

The fluorescent lights of the interrogation room flicker, giving it a strange glow that makes Percy’s eyes hurt. His fingers tap the beat of some pop song that had played on the radio earlier today onto the metal table that sits in front of him. The table is cool to the touch despite the warm, stale air that hangs in the room, and the accompanying metal chair is starting to make his butt numb despite it only having been here ten minutes.

Shuffling sounds begin emanating from the door in the corner of the room across from Percy, and soon it creaks open. First to step through is a tall blonde man with piercing blue eyes. His athletic build fills up the doorway as he pauses briefly to appraise Percy. Percy appraises him right back, noticing a scar on the corner of the detective’s lip and half of a tattoo that peaks out from under the cuff of his sleeve.

As soon as the detective steps into the room, another enters behind him. Her posture is impeccable and she walks with her head held high like she’s a warrior entering battle. That can’t be good, Percy thinks afterwards. She has on a royal purple blouse that pops against her brown skin, and her black hair is pulled into a braid that cascades over her shoulder.

“Hello, Mr. Jackson,” starts the blonde detective. “I’m Detective Grace and this is my partner Detective Arellano. Thanks so much for agreeing to come down to the station today to talk to us today.”

Percy smiles with a calm confidence, “Of course. Always happy to do my civic duty.”

Detective Grace pulls out one of the metal chairs opposite Percy and twists it around, sitting down and leaving over the back of hit as he sets down a file in front of him. Detective Arellano sits to her partner’s right, relaxed in her chair. Her hands are folded and resting on the table, while her eyes are like black marble, completely shutting Percy out from being able to get a read on her.

Percy shifts in his seat, having reached maximum discomfort, and folds his arms across his chest. “So, what’s this all about?”

Detective Grace carefully slides the file towards Percy while making direct eye contact. “This is in regards to your connection to Annabeth Chase.”

Percy reaches to flip the file open and scans the first page. It appears to be a profile on Annabeth, with a list of possible aliases, crimes she’s suspected of, and a surveillance photo of her leaving what looks like a warehouse.

“There is an ongoing investigation into the activities of Ms. Chase. Were you aware of that, Mr. Jackson?” Detective Grace inquires.

“You know, Detective Grace,” Percy says, leaning forward a bit and lowering his voice, “If I were a jealous man, I might accuse you two of being obsessed with my girlfriend.”

Detective Arellano stands, the shift of her chair sending a screech through the air, as she walks around the table to lean against it so she is still facing Percy.

“I assure you this isn’t a joke, Mr. Jackson,” Detective Arellano chides.

“Please, call me Percy. And I’m sure it isn’t. I doubt the city’s finest would call me down to the station for questioning if they didn’t have anything concrete to ask me about. So, shoot.” He gives a half smile, fully aware of what an asshole he’s being.

“Okay, _Percy_ ,” she says, with a hint of annoyance. “The fact is this: the woman that you’re dating is violent and dangerous, and we’re concerned about what happens to you when she decides she’s done with you. Let us help you before that happens.”

Percy places his right hand over his heart, “Wow detectives, I’m really touched by how much you care. Ignoring the bit where you assume she would be the one to dump me, of course. But I promise you, I’m fine. Thanks for the concern though, it really does mean a lot.”

“What is it you think she does, Mr. Jackson?” Detective Grace asks pointedly.

“She runs a very successful import and export business, everyone knows that. And I said you can call me Percy.”

Detective Arellano reaches to her left and picks up the file that Percy had left open on the table. She flips through it, “Annabeth Chase kills people, Percy. She has mob connections that run deep, and we’re the ones trying to make it right. How long do you really think it’ll take her to set her sights on you?”

Percy sits quietly, contemplating if he should change his approach to the conversation. Maybe being his usual smartass self isn’t the move in this given situation. But, really, who is he kidding? “So you’re saying my girlfriend is, what? A mob boss? And you think I’m next? I hate to tell you how to do your jobs, detectives, but look at me. I am way too adorable for anyone to kill.”

“Mr. Jackson,” Detective Grace sneers, “Whether you want to realize it or not, the fact is that your girlfriend is responsible for countless deaths and a number of other crimes. What we’re asking for here is some cooperation from someone that everyone says is a good guy.”

“So you’ve been asking about me? You two really know how to make a guy feel special.”

“We do our research,” Detective Arellano interjects.

Detective Grace grabs the file from his partner and flips to a new page. “Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy, age twenty-seven. You’ve been a professional ocean photographer since you were twenty. Raised by your mother, no siblings. Attended art school for a year before dropping out due to financial reasons. Your record is clean except for a few parking tickets here and there. And for the last eight months you have been in the company of one of the most notorious criminals on the Eastern seaboard.”

Percy does his best to keep his face relaxed, “I’m not hearing a question, Detective Grace.”

The detective’s eyes narrow, “Here’s a question for you: how does such a normal guy end up dating a crime lord?”

A laugh escapes Percy before he can stop it. “That’s cute, detective. I actually have a question too: if she’s a crime lord like you say, then why isn’t she in prison already?”

“We both know things are often more complicated than that,” Detective Arellano retorts.

Percy senses a shift in the mood of the room. The detectives exchange a quick glance, silently coming to the conclusion that Percy will not be the ally they had hoped he would be. To them, Percy senses, he has aligned himself with the wrong side. And that means he’s now the enemy as well.

“Tell me, Mr. Jackson,” Detective Grace taunts, “What’s it like to have a girlfriend who makes more money than you ever will? Gotta be frustrating, right? I mean here you are, suffering for your art, and she’s got more money than she knows what to do with.”

Percy looks down as he pulls back the sleeve of his jacket. “Do you like my watch, Detective Grace? It’s a Rolex Deepsea watch, it’s worth about ten thousand dollars. Normally I’m not a high-end brands guy but I can dive almost 13,000 feet with this on, so it really does come in handy. Wanna guess who it was a gift from?” He asks, throwing an impossibly smug smile at the detective. “What can I say? I’m spoiled.”

“Percy, if you don’t help us now, there’s no way either of you make it out of this alive,” Detective Arellano appeals. “I can tell you care about her, so you have to do what’s best for her. I know it may seem like a betrayal, but trust me, this is better than us having to come in guns blazing.”

Percy doesn’t flinch, “I’m sorry detectives, but I don’t think I’ll be much help to you. I’m just an ocean photographer who is dating a business woman. No more, no less. Now if that’s all…”

Detective Grace and Percy lock eyes for several moments, one man an immovable object and the other an unstoppable force.

“Annabeth Chase may be a _highly intelligent_ criminal,” Detective Grace stresses, “But she’s a criminal all the same. It’s our job to make sure people like her get put away, and now is when you get to decide if you’re going to let her take you down with her.”

Finally Percy stands, stretching up towards the water stained ceiling before straightening and smiling at the detectives. “I’m afraid I have a shoot later today that I have to prepare for, detectives, so I’ll have to be going. I hope you find whatever it is that you’re looking for though.”

Detective Arellano stands as well, leaving only a foot of space between her and Percy. “We always do.”

Percy smiles and nods without a word, walking around the detective to exit the room. He opens the door, its loud creak filling the small space once again. “I know you guys are probably going for an aesthetic in here, but you should really get some WD-40 for this thing.”

Both detectives turn towards him, looking less than pleased, which he finds endlessly entertaining.

“We’ll be seeing you soon, Mr. Jackson,” Detective Grace calls.

“I look forward to it!” Percy affirms, offering a wave over his shoulder as he walks out of the room.

* * *

 

Percy exits the police station into the sunlight of a beautiful day, whistling the same pop tune that has been stuck in his head since early this morning. A black SUV waits down the block for him, a tall man in an all black suit exiting the passenger side to open the back door for Percy as he approaches the vehicle. Nodding a thank you to the man twice his size, Percy hops into the back seat, his eyes landing on a pair of long, tan legs, one crossed over the other. His eyes follow them up to a pencil skirt, then a grey blouse, and finally the most beautiful blonde princess curls Percy has ever laid eyes on.

“You know, you’re nothing but trouble Annabeth Chase,” he teases.

She flashes him a blinding smile and Percy realizes the detective was right about one thing: he has a choice. And looking at her now, he realizes that he will always choose Annabeth’s side.


End file.
